


Here and Now

by misura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Kink, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Heimdall agrees to let Loki blindfold him for sexy reasons.
Relationships: Heimdall/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Loki had enchanted the cloth - a trickster's trick, which Heimdall should have seen coming, save that Loki had always had his ways to avoid Heimdall's gaze.

Briefly, he considered resisting, or refusing, rather. They were lovers, almost friends. Loki would stop when bidden. The question was only whether Heimdall wanted him to do so.

"Not getting cold feet now, are you?" Loki asked. He sounded a little nervous, and a lot like he wanted this.

"Are you?" Heimdall replied, by way of saying 'no'.

Loki chuckled, still sounding somewhat unnerved. Heimdall closed his eyes as the cloth covered them, heard rather than saw Loki's breath catch as he tied the knot and stepped back.

Heimdall saw nothing. He was still aware of all Nine Realms, aware that they were out there for him to behold - but not right now. Not so long as he was blindfolded.

"Does what you see please you?" he asked, when the silence stretched. If he strained his hearing, he thought he should be able to detect Loki, to perhaps even gauge Loki's mood, Loki's thoughts.

It was not so easily done, however, to go from being able to see everything to needing to rely on his other, less all-encompassing senses.

"Most definitely," Loki said. "And you?"

"I see nothing," Heimdall said. It occurred to him that this might be an unwise admission, that Loki might not have changed so much as all that after all.

"And does that frighten you?" Loki asked. His voice sounded much closer than before, like Heimdall might lean forwards and touch him.

"Yes," Heimdall said, because there was only place for one liar in this relationship. "A little."

"It should, you know," Loki said. He ran one of his hands down Heimdall's side, the touch light, almost teasing. "Who knows what I might do, now that I have you completely at my mercy?"

Based on his experiences these past weeks, Heimdall had a fair notion of Loki's desires. And yet.

"Does _that_ frighten you?" Loki asked.

"No. It does not." Heimdall reassured himself it was almost true.

"It should. It really, really should." Heimdall struggled to identify the sound - it was one he'd surely heard before, but it had always been drowned out, part of a host of other sounds and sights.

He said nothing, waiting. His role in this had always been intended to be passive.

"Not too attached to this shirt, are you?" Loki asked, and Heimdall knew what he had heard.

Loki was careful - or skilled, rather. Heimdall felt the almost-touch of the blade, the way his skin was bared to the air, but that was all. It was, in a sense, more than what he had agreed to.

Then again, with Loki, one became somewhat accustomed to sudden re-negotiations. Heimdall had other shirts, and there were plenty aboard skilled in needlework. A shirt was a small enough price to pay.

"Do you know, I really did plan to take my time with this. To savor the moment, so to speak," Loki said. He'd moved on to Heimdall's trousers, which were made of a somewhat sturdier material than this shirt.

The idea of Loki's hand slipping ought to be cause for concern. Heimdall found that it was not. He stood still, quietly, allowing Loki to remove all that prevented Loki from touching him.

"I am hardly in any position to stop you." He was wholly naked now, his boots removed by hand rather than by blade. They were good boots; he would have been hard-pressed to replace them and Loki's blade was not so sharp as that anyway.

"Oh, I'd say that's selling yourself a bit short," Loki said. "I mean, look at you."

"Alas, I cannot." Even without the blindfold. Perhaps, if the room had included a mirror - but it did not.

"Trust me, you're making it very hard to stick to the plan," Loki said.

"I do. Trust you." Heimdall turned his head to the sound of Loki's voice. "Though I must say, I'm not sure of this situation being one one that requires a plan."

"Very, very few situations do not require a plan," Loki said. "And this one assuredly isn't one of them." He was very close all of a sudden, his lips ghosting over Heimdall's too briefly for it to be called a kiss before he slipped back again, out of reach.

Heimdall supposed he might have moved. It seemed rather too likely to end poorly, with him stumbling over something or walking into a wall.

"And yours is to test the limits of my patience?"

"I do like it when you beg," Loki said.

_You also like it when I make you do the begging instead._ Heimdall did not voice the thought. "You can make me beg another time. Why not enjoy what is here right now?"

"Tempting." Loki was moving again. "Of course, one might say temptations are there to be resisted."

"One might," Heimdall agreed blandly. He felt himself stir at the idea of it, of Loki circling him, teasing him, touching him long enough to get a response but not to obtain satisfaction.

He probably _would_ end up begging. Loki's patience was remarkable on occasion.

"Then again," Loki said. "I've never been much good at the whole 'resisting temptation', to be perfectly honest."


End file.
